


Life is Strange

by Moonrose91



Series: Ice and Steel [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I can't really put anything here without it being a spoiler, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a danger to living in the same city that one tried to start their dictatorship of a realm from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Strange

Loki, or Lilja Fridotter, was surprised by how easy it was to make herself exist. Lilja was from Norway (so damn easy, really) and Coyote was her pet dog.

Loki thought it degrading, but Coyote (or as he was registered, Gardar, which was basically ‘remade warrior’) had merely laughed.

Being taught magic while pregnant was draining, but Coyote was insistent on insuring everything went well.

Loki wondered if all teachers were this way, but he had none when learning her arts and Coyote is happy to teach. He is already agreed to stay after the child and Loki wonders, distantly, if being taught is an excuse to remain so Loki doesn’t have to be alone, but he knows Coyote knows would just do as he wishes in regards to Loki.

He has a free pass and he knows it, but maybe…

Loki is pulled from her thoughts when there is a knock on the door.

She shifts and stands, slowly, hesitantly. She’s close to her due date, and she’s exhausted and her child will be an American citizen, with a Social Security number and everything and she makes her way over to the door, groaning and her hands resting on her lower back before she opened the door to find herself staring at her son that she turned Migardian.

Changed his genes so there could be no chance Odin could harm him, even if it had made her baby boy cry.

“May I help you?” she questions, hiding behind the door while Coyote growls lowly from where he’s at.

The magic is heavy from him. It is like a pocket watch that has been opened.

He’s not showy anymore, a surprise. She wonders if he is going to take on an apprentice soon and these thoughts whirl, even as he stares at her like he’s trying to read her. “Lilja Fridotter?” he questions, softly.

“That’s me. Have we met?” she continued and there is the soft clicking of claws as Coyote pushes his way forward, still growling lowly.

Stephen takes a step back and Loki lets out a groan before leaning down, gently tugging at Coyote. “Back, Gardar,” she orders softly, because that is something that a mortal woman would do with a dog that is growling at company.

"My apologies, I'm Dr. Stephan Strange," he introduced.

Loki stepped forward, holding out her hand and his eyes flashed to her pregnant belly (quickly) and he gently took her head. "Dr. Strange? Um...you aren't my regular doctor," she stated, as he released her hand.

He was polite.

Loki could tell he wanted to say or do something though.

"Ah, no, not that kind of doctor," he answered and it was obvious he was stuck.

He had come, bringing her name and intentions, only to stop short upon seeing her pregnant.

"Is this about Latevaria?" Loki asks, softly and Coyote, hidden by a door now, lets his face show amusement at the typical mortal way of giving people an out.

Dr. Strange hesites and then answers, "Yes."

Loki glared a little. "I won't say anything about him. Go away," she snapped and moved to shut the door, but he caught it, with his foot.

"Miss Fridotter, I hate to intrude, but I have pressing matters to discuss with you," he stated.

Loki glared a bit, but inside she wondered if her son (grown and Sorcerer Supreme of this part of the galaxy, or maybe just this world, it seems and Loki internally preens over that, because that skill had to start somewhere and Loki knows it was him) recognized her or her magic.

However, changing one's eyes from green to blue (not to mention gender) worked wonders.

That and he hadn't seen her since he was a newborn.

"When you were in Lateveria, did you recieve anything strange?" he asked.

Loki resisted the urge to respond, 'I got a great deal of things, including jewelry that he had specially crafted for me with magic that I didn't take with me,' and instead says, "No."

It wasn't strange to her.

He gives a bow and he's gone, but Loki is already closing the door and staring at Coyote.

"We're moving," she stated, ignoring how Coyote laughed and rolled onto his back, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Lilja Fridotter may have been easy to make real, but Loki's past would always haunt her.


End file.
